Atchoum !
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /OS yaoi Mpreg séquelle de la réponse de la bergère/ Duo et Heero sont enfin ensemble, intervient un grand évènement dans leur vie à eux et Quatrou, le fils d'Heero et Quatre... Et si le miracle se reproduisait ? Voire s'expliquait ?


**Auteur : **Arlia Eien

**Titre :** Atchoum !

**Disclaimer :** les G-boys ne sont pas à moi (encore heureux pour eux XD) parallèlement je ne cherche pas à gagner de l'argent avec cette… heu… 'fanfic'

**Couple :**1X2X1

**Genre :** séquelle -logique cette fois- de « la réponse de la bergère », romance, toujours délire, sans doute **OOC **quoique XD

**Note :** quand Bernie me donne des idées tordues et que mon esprit tout aussi tordu se met à imaginer des choses…

* * *

.

** Atchoum !**

.**  
**

* * *

Nous sommes en septembre, Duo accompagne Quatrou à son école, la première fois qu'il y vient. Le châtain stresse pour le petit garçon qui lui est très détendu.

Devant la salle de classe :

-« Ca va aller Quatrou »

-« Vi »

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Oui D'o »

Après maintes recommandations, et l'intervention de la maîtresse pour décoller Duo de Quatrou, ce dernier pu enfin aller en classe jouer à tout plein de jeux.

Duo s'ennuyait de leur petit garçon, mais il prit vite l'habitude, et Quatrou était heureux comme tout. Tout allait bien.

**_1&2&1_**

Un soir, peu avant les vacances de Noël, Heero revint du travail, il avait l'air ravi.

-« 'soir papa.

-« 'soir Heero, bonne journée ? »

Il hocha la tête.

-« Je me suis renseigné, j'ai pu avoir mes deux semaines pour Noël, ça vous fait plaisir ? »

-« C'est génial ! Dis, on pourrait partir quelque part avec Quatrou tu en penses quoi ? »

-« Hum. J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu louer une petite maison à la montagne, en France ou en Espagne. » Dit Heero avec un joli sourire, un qu'il ne faisait que depuis qu'il vivait avec Duo et Quatrou.

Le petit garçon, blond désormais, écoutait ses parents, il ne comprenait pas tout mais ils avaient l'air tellement heureux qu'il sourit aussi.

**_1&2&1_**

Finalement ils louèrent un petit chalet dans les Alpes. Pas de ski ou autre de prévu seulement profiter du paysage en faisant des promenades.

C'est dans ce cadre enchanteur que Heero et Duo firent l'amour pour la première fois.

Heero avait senti une énorme différence lors de cette véritable première fois. Plaisir omniprésent, pas le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit… C'était agréable de rendre ses caresses et ses baisers à Duo, Quatre ne le laissait pas le toucher outre mesure.

C'était quelques jours avant Noël.

**_1&2&1_**

Au 31 décembre, Duo fut malade toute la nuit. Apparemment une huître n'était pas passée…

C'est ainsi que Duo et Heero passèrent leur nuit du 31 au premier… Duo la tête au-dessus des toilettes, Heero derrière lui, lui maintenant les cheveux en arrière et le câlinant comme il pouvait…

C'est que c'était des sales bêtes ces huîtres !

Le problème fut que la nausée ne passa pas. Duo resta barbouillé tout le reste de leur séjour…

**_  
1&2&1  
_**

-« Duo ça fait 3 jours, tu devrais consulter un médecin. » Dit Heero à son petit ami une fois dans l'avion. « Ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi malade à cause d'huîtres. »

-« C'est pas les huîtres Heechan…. »

-« … qu'est ce que tu as alors ? » Demanda Heero inquiet.

-« Je crois savoir mais j'aimerais quand même voir Sally. »

Heero comprit instantanément où se situait le problème…

C'est vrai que Quatre n'avait pas été aussi atteint mais pourquoi pas après tout, avoir un autre enfant ne lui déplairait pas, surtout s'il était de Duo.

Il embrassa Duo dans le cou, lui arrachant un petit sourire, puis laissa le châtain se reposer.

**_  
1&2&1  
_**

Sally avait une impression de déjà vu….

-« Alors comme ça tu as des nausées Duo ? »

-« Je viens de te le dire. »

-« Et…. »

-« Sally passe directement à l'échographie s'il te plait…. » Dit Heero d'un ton las, il avait accompagné son chéri.

-« Que !? D'accord… »

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-« C'est pas vrai encore ! » s'écria Sally

-« Hn on a cru que c'était les huîtres… » Dit calmement Heero

-« Heero c'est pas possible doit y avoir un truc dans ton sperme ! »

-« Tu veux faire une analyse ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil légèrement inquiet.

Sally souffla.

-« Je ne te forcerai à rien tant que le bébé est en bonne santé, cela me va. »

-« Tu veux Duo ? »

-« Non on peut s'en passer » Dit le natté avec un sourire.

-« Hum, mais tu me dis si tu changes d'avis d'accord ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Hee-chan »

-« Duo tu reviendras me voir dans un peu moins de 3 mois que je te fasse ta première échographie 'officielle'. »

-« Ca marche »

**_  
1&2&1  
_**

Rapidement les nausées ont diminué, et personne n'aurait pu deviner que Duo attendait un enfant.

Un soir.

-« Heu 'ro, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Duo avec un doigt pointé sur son assiette.

-« Des pousses de soja Duo… »

-« Ah… C'est comestible ? »

-« Duuuo. »

-« Ca a pas l'air excuse moi, je doute pas de tes talents de cuisinier mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

-« En quoi le repas de ce soir a à voir avec ton pressentiment ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… je vais chercher Quatrou voir si il aime lui. » Dit Duo avec un clin d'œil.

5 minutes plus tard Duo était de retour avec Quatrou dans les bras.

Quatrou ne fut pas plus choqué que cela de ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

-« Pff t'es bien comme ton père tu manges tout et n'importe quoi… » Dit Duo après que Quatrou ait avalé une sans grimace ni rien.

-« Tu vois. »

-« Au fait Heero… »

CRACK

Les deux anciens terroristes relevèrent la tête simultanément pour voir….

Un bébé hippopotame à la place de Quatrou !

Ils ouvrirent tous deux de grands yeux et Duo devint quelque peu hystérique…

-« J'avais un mauvais pressentiment ! 'ro tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Quatrou s'est transformé en bébé hippopotame de 293 Kg ?! »

-« 296…. » **(1)**

-« Mais on s'en fiche !

-« Calme-toi ça va peut être se régler tout seul. »

-« Ton… non notre… bref Quatrou se transforme en hippopotame après avoir mangé des pousses de soja et tu trouves ça normal !? »

-« J'essaie de ne pas paniquer, ce n'est pas ça qui règlera le problème… »

Duo se calma…

-« Tu as raison ça ne sert à rien… »

-« Hum et t'énerver ainsi est mauvais pour toi et le bébé. »

Ils ne craignaient pas de parler du bébé devant Quatrou, ils l'avaient mis au courant dès qu'ils avaient su, et une fois rassuré sur l'amour que ses parents lui portaient, le petit hippopo… heu garçon avait très bien pris la chose.

C'est alors que l'hippopotame dans un « plop » sonore se retransforma en Quatrou.

Duo vint de suite le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Ca va Quatrou ? » Demanda Heero à son fils.

Le petit garçon, nu, ses vêtements ayant craqué lors de la métamorphose, hocha la tête.

Duo était soulagé mais demanda néanmoins :

-« Heero je suis pas contre l'analyse finalement… »

-« Hum j'irai voir Sally. »

**_  
1&2&1  
_**

Ce qu'il fit. Et quelques semaines plus tard, Sally leur demandait par téléphone de venir la voir dès qu'ils pourraient. Le lendemain ils étaient dans le bureau de la doctoresse. L'analyse était importante, n'oublions pas qu'un deuxième.. Heu… enfant était en préparation.

Sally commença :

-« Vous êtes venus très vite c'est formidable ! »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, peu étonnés, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de fabuleux à ce qu'ils soient là ?

-« Heero ton sperme est fascinant ! »

-« … » Répondit le concerné.

-« J'ai fait plein de tests à première vue tout est normal, cela devient intéressant lorsqu'on le met en présence d'une cellule d'un organisme, n'importe laquelle ! Et cela donne une cellule œuf, quasi identique à la cellule de base ! »

-« … »

-« Tu veux dire que si on le met en présence d'une cellule de fougère ça donnera une fougère ??? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux que mon… mon… bref ! Aille faire avec un bambou ?! » Demanda Heero en rougissant légèrement.

-« J'essaie simplement de comprendre Heechan… » Dit Duo en papillonnant des yeux.

Sally ignorant la conversation des deux garçons répondit à la question ô combien intéressante de Duo :

-« Oui mais seulement au début, et la fougère serait rouge. »

-« Pourquoi ?? » Demandèrent les deux anciens G-boys.

-« C'est une propriété que j'ai découverte en allant plus loin dans mes observations… Vous avez bien remarquez combien Quatrou était roux. »

-« Il est blond maintenant Sally » Fit remarquer le brun.

-« Justement c'est là que ça commence à devenir passionnant !

Si on avait été dans un manga, une goutte de sueur serait apparue derrière la tête de Heero…

-« C'est là qu'intervient la génétique et ses innombrables combinaisons ! La fougère pourrait devenir verte, mais aussi bleu ou couleur peau ou devenir tout ébouriffé comme tes cheveux Heero ! »

-« On ne pourrait pas prendre un autre exemple qu'une fougère ?… » Demanda le propriétaire du sperme en question.

-« Oh si tu veux, la fougère était intéressante car c'était un végétal mais on peut prendre n'importe quel animal ou autre être vivant ! »

-« … »

-« Par contre malheureusement il faut que la cellule œuf, puis l'embryon, reste dans un environnement à 37°C sinon cela ne fonctionne pas. »

-« Ce n'est pas un malheur Sally… »

-« On pourrait avoir un gosse qui grandit dans l'oreille ?? » Demanda l'as des questions intelligentes.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux avoir du sperme dans l'oreille Duo ?!?! »

-« Du calme Heero, cet exemple est saugrenu compte tenu que la température est inférieure à 37°C mais il a bien le droit de se poser la question. »

-« Voui Sally, mais si on est en Afrique par exemple dans une zone tropicale… »…

Heero gémit imperceptiblement mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette conversation de fous où il était question de fougères multicolores qui poussaient par un miracle de la génétique dans l'oreille des gens dans les zones tropicales du globe terrestre ?

C'est qu'il visualisait bien en plus : Duo, dans la forêt tropicale, avec un pagne autour des hanches, des fougères rouges, vertes et bleues, lui sortant des deux oreilles…

Mais en attendant la conversation continuait :

-« Ah ! Il faudrait reconsidérer la chose, mais je ne pense pas que pendant tout ce temps la cellule œuf resterait dans l'oreille c'est quasiment impossible… »

-« Sally, c'est possible par tous les endroits du corps où il y a une cavité alors ? »

Demanda le métissé japonais s'étant quelque peu remis de la constatation précédente et ne tenant pas à ce que les deux tarés continuent leur délire il avait changé de sujet.

-« Pour moi trois endroits possibles, enfin deux mais cela revient au même » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui ne laissait rien présagé de bon à ce pauvre Heero…

-« Si tu fais l'amour à une femme le bébé ira dans son utérus, là où cela devient extrêmement intéressant c'est que Duo est un homme. »

Silence respectueux de notre joyeux petit couple.

-« Une seule solution : la voix digestive »

-« Sally, le bébé n'était pas dans l'estomac de Quatre… »

-« La cellule œuf se déplace dans le ventre et appuie sur l'estomac et passe à travers pour se positionner plus bas, c'est ce qui cause les nausées et elle crée autour d'elle une enveloppe protectrice comme le placenta. »

Enfin une réponse simple et intelligente se dit Heero avec soulagement.

C'est alors que Duo posa une question, non non, intelligente la question :

-« Et pour le fait que Quatrou se transforme en hippopotame ? Tu as trouvé ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas sûre de tout mais je vais expliquer toutes mes hypothèses. »

Goutte de sueur, le retour.

-« J'ai d'abord pensé à la nourriture… »

-« Mais on n'a jamais mangé hippopotame ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Quatre m'a dit avoir mangé du couscous le jour où, mais pas ce qu'il y avait exactement dans le couscous. »

-« … »

-« C'est fort l'hippopotame ça ce serait senti. » Fit remarquer Heero.

-« Tu as déjà mangé de l'hippopotame ??? » Demanda Duo plus qu'étonné.

-« Hum… J… ça ressemble à du cheval mais en beaucoup plus fort et avec un arrière goût de poisson…**(2)** » Répondit le brun en détournant légèrement la tête.

Les deux autres restèrent sans voix.

-« Vous n'avez jamais goûté ?? »

-« … »

-« … »

Heero soupira.

-« Avec des haricots verts et une sauce c'est excellent, j'en aurais bien fait mais vis à vis de Quatrou… non… »

Le 'médecin' et Duo reprirent contenance et leur conversation fort intéressante.

-« Vous m'avez dit que Quatrou s'est transformé en hippo après avoir mangé des pousses de soja, les hippopotames mangent… »

-« Les hippopotames ne mangent pas de soja Sally, le soja c'est asiatique, il n'y a pas de soja en Afrique. » Remarqua Heero. Ca s'appelait un scientifique et un médecin ça ?? Ses théories ne tenaient pas debout !

-« Non en effet mais mon hypothèse serait que certains végétaux feront qu'il se transforme ou non, évitez de lui en donner surtout, et faites une liste très complète pour l'école.

-« Hum, on le fera, Duo ? »

-« Oui ne t'inquiète pas je ferai des tests, et le déshabillerai avant » Dit-il en grimaçant un peu.

-« Bon il reste une autre solution : Quatre a été un hippopotame dans une vie antérieure. »

-« … »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Duo et Sally se mirent à pouffer, l'héritier des Winner un hippopotame ??

Un hippopotame avec des cheveux bouclés blond alors ?…

Heero était désolé par ce spectacle… Il chercha immédiatement un point positif à la situation : … Ils avaient mangé quoi au fait le jour de leur première et unique fois compte tenu des évènements ? Une raclette ! Avantage de la chose : leur enfant ne se transformerait pas en morceau de fromage à raclette…

…

Heero coupa les deux zouaves :

-« Donc tu n'en sais trop rien en fait ?? »

-« On peut dire ça…. Ah ah ah ! … »

C'est ainsi que finit l'entrevue entre Sally et les garçons. Au moins ils avaient été éclairés sur certains points se dit le brun…

**_  
1&2&1  
_**

6 mois plus tard…

Notre petit couple était heureux comme tout. Contrairement à la fois précédente Heero avait pu bichonner Duo autant qu'il le voulait. Au grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Trowa et Wufei avaient été mis au courant de la chose, ils se fréquentaient tous régulièrement avec un plaisir non feint. Trowa avait même proposé de venir aider à la naissance de la fille -c'était une petite fille d'après l'échographie de Sally- d'Heero et Duo.

Quatre était resté au lit un long moment et Heero n'aurait pas de congé paternité : comment vous voulez expliquer à votre boite que votre homme attend votre enfant car vous avez un sperme magique, sans passer pour un fou ? Il prendrait quelques jours au moment où en attendant Trowa logeait dans leur chambre d'ami prêt à emmener Duo chez Sally à la moindre alerte.

Quatrou lui était ravi d'avoir son tonton préféré chez eux, il était drôle tonton Trowa, il disait souvent des bêtises, mais il était toujours gentil avec lui, il aimait bien Wufei mais le chinois était plus distant avec lui.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Trowa était chez Heero et Duo quand ce dernier eu des contractions. Immédiatement, Trowa emmena Duo à l'hôpital où travaillait Sally, avec le petit Quatrou qui avait été prévenu que sa petite sœur naîtrait bientôt. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement, non sans avoir grillé quelques feux rouges et autres panneaux 'stop'.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Trowa laissa Duo entre les mains de Sally, et téléphona immédiatement à Heero sur son lieu de travail. Travail que le brun quitta à toute vitesse en disant que son fils était malade comme justification.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard il était aux côtés de Trowa.

Une fois de plus, c'est lui qui eu le bébé dans les bras en premier. Leur petite fille à lui et Duo…

Très rousse elle aussi.

Dès que Duo fut réveillé, Ils durent rentrer chez eux, Sally aurait déjà du mal à justifier l'emploi d'une salle d'accouchement pour un homme auprès de ses supérieurs.

C'était brusque pour Duo mais ils n'avaient pas le choix malheureusement.

Une semaine plus tard, Duo s'était bien reposé, Heero aidé de Trowa s'était occupé de leur fille. Le matin Duo se réveilla en pleine forme et tint à se lever.

-« Tu es sûr Duo ? Quatre s'est reposé très longtemps avant de se lever et de faire quoi que ce soit… »

-« 'ro, je suis pas Quatre, je me sens très bien et j'ai très envie de m'occuper de ma fille… »

Heero déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« D'accord mais tu fais attention, ne ? »

Le natté sourit gentiment, le brun était vraiment protecteur avec lui depuis qu'il attendait le bébé et maintenant encore plus…

-« Heero tu es adorable, mais je ne suis pas handicapé et je ne souhaite pas gravir l'Everest… Je veux juste être habillé, jouer avec Quatrou qui est encore en vacances pendant un moment, donner le biberon à ma fille la tenir dans mes bras… Et au pire Trowa et toi êtes là pour m'aider… »

-« Hn. Il faudra lui trouver un prénom… »

-« Oui je sais mais je n'ai aucune idée… »

-« Et si on demandait à Trowa ? Il avait bien trouvé Quatrou. »

-« Oui c'est une bonne idée, la petite pleure, je vais aller la prendre. »

Plus tard dans la matinée…

Duo était assis sur leur canapé l'enfant endormie dans ses bras, Heero à côté de lui lisant une histoire à Quatrou qui était assis confortablement sur ses genoux.

Trowa était en train de préparer le repas du midi, il avait proposé de faire un gratin de pâtes ce qui les avaient tous satisfaisait.

Une fois le gratin au four Trowa les rejoint et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

-« Trowa, on aurait quelque chose à te demander. » Dit Duo.

-« … ? » Demanda Trowa.

Heero reprit :

-« Duo et moi on aimerait que tu choisisses le prénom de notre fille. »

-« Heu je ne sais pas… »

ATCHI !

Le bébé avait éternué.

-« Atchoum ? » Dit Trowa le regard posé sur la petite, et un sourcil levé comme s'il s'assurait du fait que l'enfant avait bel et bien éternué.

-« Atchoum ? » Répéta Duo en regardant le bébé tout sourire puis un Heero qui bizarrement était un peu moins souriant que la puce.

-« Tu nous proposes Atchoum Trowa ? » demanda sérieusement Heero

Trowa hocha la tête le regard toujours fixé sur le bébé.

-« On prend ? » Demanda Duo « Moi ça me convient. »

-« Kushami **(3)** » Corrigea Heero après réflexion.

Devant l'interrogation de Duo et Trowa il expliqua :

-« Kushami, atchoum en japonais, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait des problèmes à l'école à cause d'un prénom trop original. »

-« Tu penses toujours à tout amour » Dit Duo avec des étoiles au fond des yeux.

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur la tempe de Heero, il aimait énormément Duo mais quelquefois il trouvait vraiment qu'il ressemblait à Trowa sur certains points. Mais n'avait-il pas lui-même été un temps avec Trowa ?

**_  
1&2&1  
_**

3 ans plus tard…

Les deux enfants de Heero et Duo avaient beaucoup grandis.

Quatrou étais du haut de ses 7 ans était au CE2 (8/9 ans), pour passer le temps Duo lui avait appris à lire, écrire, compter et faire quelques opérations de base… Les maîtresses avaient décidé d'un commun accord avec Duo, Heero et bien sûr Quatrou, de lui faire sauter le CP (6/7 ans) où il se serait ennuyé comme tout, et à ce jour c'était un petit garçon très épanoui.

Kushami, elle n'était à l'école que depuis un an. Cela avait fait un grand vide à Duo qui n'avait été que plus actif au sein de l'école. La petite avait énormément changé, au début la ressemblance avec Duo était plus que frappante. Cheveux ondulés roux, yeux violets, traits fins… Maintenant, ses cheveux étaient châtain mais tiraient toujours sur le roux, et ses yeux étaient devenus beaucoup plus bleus ne gardant que quelques traces de violet. On avait du mal à les croire frère et sœur avec Quatrou.

Ils avaient fait des listes précises au fur et à mesure de leurs expérimentations s'apercevant que Quatrou se transformait avec les pousses de soja, certaines salades vertes et l'oseille. Rien de bien contraignant donc.

Kushami s'était transformée pour la première fois à l'age d'un an, en…saint Bernard. Niveau nourriture ce serait plus complexe, la petite se transformait quand elle mangeait des fritures avec de la chapelure, des croquettes quoi.

Tout était parfait dans la vie d'Heero et Duo. Sally avait créé un contraceptif spécialement adapté au sperme d'Heero et qui empêchait que les spermatozoïdes ne pénètrent dans les cellules, ce qui empêchait ainsi le port quelque peu rebutant du préservatif pour Heero -non nécessaire pour Duo-, en effet ils étaient en couple depuis des années et fidèles.

Bientôt arriveraient les grandes vacances et leur lot de bonheur.

**

* * *

OWARI**

* * *

**(1) **Private joke pour Bernie c'est en effet le poids d'un bébé qui est encore en gestation si on peut dire mdr

**(2) **Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Cheval pour « hippo », du fleuve pour « potame » donc du cheval au goût de poisson par définition (merci Bernie.)

**(3)** Kushami : éternuement


End file.
